


you blew up my heart(aww man)

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Chaewon and Hyejoo are sworn enemies in real life but unknowingly best friends on Minecraft?





	you blew up my heart(aww man)

Yes, Hyejoo knew that she was just a tad bit obsessed with Minecraft. After all, she’s just a corny teenager who only eats whenever and if she ever emerges out of her cave. Her "stupid" Minecraft gameplay that consumes her would be decreased by a few hours if it weren't for one person, and that was Chae. No, they don't know each other's real names because they still consider their safety top priority. They play Minecraft for several hours a day just working on their world and you could call them losers, but think about who's the one having fun.  
Lately Hyejoo hasn't been able to get as much Minecraft time in due to school starting. Sadly, she got the exact same schedule as the person she absolutely despises with her whole heart. Park Chaewon. Hyejoo doesn't know how their rivalry started. She just knows that one day at a Mochi making class she and Chaewon were working their 5-year-old booties off trying to make the best red bean filled sweet that a human had ever made and it just escalated from there. Pictures prove that throughout history she and Chaewon never got along. One from kindergarten shows Chaewon laughing hysterically as she falls off of the monkey bars face first into the ground.  
Now in highschool the rivalry is still going. Although they do avoid each other like the plague when they do cross paths they end up fighting like Tom and Jerry.They glare at each other until one or the other starts speaking. These always turn into verbal or physical assaults. Their poor friends always watch like helpless dogs whenever it happens and poor 5 feet of dwarf Yeojin always tries to stop them, but with every effort she ends up rolling like a tumbleweed out of a tornado.


End file.
